So the Last Time I Went to the Living World
by nehalenia
Summary: When a select group of the Gotei 13 lieutenants get together for sake night, they always seem to end up telling racy stories. Since Renji's just back from visiting Chad & Ishida in the Living World, he has a story to share this time. Chad/Uryu


Chad/Ishida + helpful!voyeur!Renji. PWP, hard Yaoi.

The whole thing happened because I didn't want to stay at Urahara's. Even if the digs are pretty nice and the futons are clean, getting called 'Freeloader-san' and 'Moocher-san' gets old fast. Especially when I found out that Urahara had been billing the Sixth Division for my upkeep all along; and Captain Kuchiki had actually been _paying_ him. That hat-wearing asshole made me do chores! It's a good thing for him I was in Seireitei when I learned about that. If I'd been in the Living World, I'd have had it out with him. Then I'd have polished his floor one last time – using that little red-headed bastard Jinta as a mop.

So anyway, the last time I got sent to the Living World, I didn't feel like crossing paths with Urahara. Didn't even want to look at the guy, or I'd probably have gone off on him. Lucky for both of us, staying at the candy shop wasn't my only option. Ishida Uryuu – you know, the Quincy kid? – he and I went through some pretty freaky shit together in Hueco Mundo, and for as much as he likes to spout off about Shinigami and Quincy being enemies, I know it's just talk. I mean, you don't crash through a wall to save the ass of someone you'd rather see dead, right? Yeah, I didn't think so either.

After all that, I figured Ishida wouldn't mind me bunking on his couch for a night or two. Hell, even the floor would have been fine with me. Thing was, when I jumped down onto Ishida's window ledge, I could tell right off he wasn't there. The place was dark and I couldn't feel his reiatsu.

That put a kink in my plans, for sure. I hadn't expected him to be gone, so I sat there on the window ledge for a bit, pondering what to do. Sure, I could have gone to Ichigo's place, but I didn't feel like hiding from his family. Besides, that closet might be the right size for Rukia, but not for a big guy like me. There was also Inoue Orihime but staying overnight with a young, single, human girl? I know I'm pretty much a barbarian, but I do have some manners and it just didn't seem right. Also, I didn't want to have to eat her cooking. Hey, I like bean paste as much as the next guy, but not in a dumpling with natto and onions, okay?

Anyway, it was looking like I might have to go curl up on top of a building somewhere when I thought of one more possibility: Sado Yasutora. Yeah, that big, shaggy-haired bruiser; the one Ichigo calls 'Chad'. I'd trained with him for like a month before the whole Hueco Mundo thing blew sky-high, and you don't try to kill each other daily for that long without forging some sort of bond, right? He's not much of a talker, but I wasn't looking for sparkling conversation, just a quiet place to bunk for the night.

So I flash over to Sado's apartment, and see the lights are on and there's even a window open to catch the breeze. I don't need any better invitation than that, so I pop over onto the ledge and hunker down to have a peek inside and see what Sado's up to. Well, it was a pretty informative peek, because not only did I see what Sado was doing, I found out where Ishida was.

Ishida was right there in the middle of Sado's futon, and Sado—was doing Ishida.

Yeah.

I was glad that window had a nice, wide ledge because I nearly fell off it. I mean, you guys know I ain't got a problem with people doing whatever they both like to each other, but I sure never expected to see those two like that. If it had been Ichigo there with Ishida, I wouldn't even have blinked. Hell, the way he and the Quincy rile each other up, I always figured it wouldn't be long before they were tearing each other's clothes off and taking their fights to a whole new level. But Sado? I didn't even think he liked guys – they can be kind of funny about that down in the Living World, you know? – but he sure seemed to like Ishida. Tch—it's always the quiet ones, right?

They didn't see me – I guess they were kind of preoccupied – and I sure didn't announce my presence. At first it was because I had a hard time believing what I was seeing, but once I realized that, yeah, they were doing just what I thought they were doing, well, I wasn't about to miss a free performance.

What? Don't give me that look. If you'd been there, you'd have done the exact same thing. Yeah, I do think so. You got any idea who I'm even talking about? That Quincy boy – you strip off that dorky costume and he is damn pretty – all long white legs, and flushed skin, and him flinging that black hair around while he's moaning? And Sado—shit, you've seen the guy, right? He looks like one of those naked statues they put in those big, echo-y places where they make you be quiet – yeah, museums, that's it. Only instead of being gray and cold like marble, he's all tanned and warm-looking. And if you'd seen how those big hands of his looked running up and down Ishida's body and the muscles rippling in his back when he bent over him—believe me, you would have stayed to watch, too.

Sado had already worked up so much of a sweat his skin was shining, and Ishida was breathing like he'd just outrun a pack of Menos. You could see how bad they wanted each other, but the two of them kept shifting around like a pair of fighters who couldn't get the drop on each other. Almost like they didn't quite know what they were doing. That's when it hit me: I was watching two guys who'd never done it before. Not with each other. Probably not with anybody.

It would have been funny if it hadn't been so frustrating. There I was, waiting to see Sado start plowing Ishida through the floor, but instead they kept stopping and starting and dancing around each other. I mean, they were kissing and groping and Sado was between Ishida's legs, so they at least had that part down, but Ishida would arch up and start moving his ass around like he wanted it bad, and Sado would just--stop.

Ishida'd ask what was wrong, and Sado would say he didn't want to hurt him, and they'd go back and forth until Ishida would convince him it was okay. So he'd pull Ishida's hips up and push forward like, an _inch_, and suddenly Ishida's eyes would cross and he'd stop breathing and go all stiff, and Sado would freak out. He'd be apologizing like crazy with Ishida saying no, no, he was fine, keep going, please keep going, but Sado would back off. And then it would start _all over again_. Shit, if I hadn't said something they probably would have done that all night.

Yeah, I said something. I guess I haven't changed much from my Academy days: when I had the answer to some question nobody else knew, I couldn't help but shout it out. It was the same damn thing. I just couldn't stand watching that one-step-forward, two-steps-back shit they were doing any longer – it was getting painful, you know? – so I swung down off the window and told them to stop before they hurt themselves because they obviously didn't know what the hell they were doing.

Nah, I wouldn't say they reacted too well to that. Both of 'em yelled and jumped apart, scrambling around on the futon until they had their backs plastered against the wall, staring at me like I was a hungry ghost or something. I think Sado was too shocked to say anything, but not Ishida. He'd grabbed the sheet off the futon and was clutching it to his chest like some maiden aunt you've walked in on in the shower, and started screaming stuff like 'what did I think I was doing there?' and 'How dare I violate their privacy?' and 'How long had I been watching them anyway?'

I knew better than to try and answer him – when he gets going like that, there's no stopping him till he runs out of steam – so I looked over at Sado. Right then was when I figured out what the problem was, because even after a shock like that? The guy was still sporting the _biggest_ boner I have ever seen. No, not just in the Living World. Soul Society, too. Yeah, including _him_.

I'm telling you, that guy has one hell of an impressive cock. So impressive that I sat down on my heels right there and just stared at it. I guess Sado was too shocked to do anything but stare back because he didn't say anything about me ogling him like that. I nearly reached out and grabbed it just to see if I could get my hand all the way around it but I managed to stop myself. Ishida was still running his mouth so I looked over at him, took another gander at Sado's equipment, looked back at Ishida and told him to shut the fuck up for a minute. It must have surprised the shit out of him because he actually did.

Once I'd got his attention, I pointed to Sado's boner and said 'Ishida, are you really trying to wedge _that_ huge prick into your skinny, little, virgin ass? Because let me tell you, what Sado-kun's got there _ain't_ exactly a starter model.' Well, Ishida went all superior on me, tossed his hair out of his face and crossed his arms – he'd forgotten all about the sheet by then – and pulled the 'Who says I'm a virgin?' line, which just confirmed it, of course. So I said 'Look, all I'm saying is that it takes more than determination to squeeze a size 10 peg into a size 1 hole, all right?' and he gets huffy on me and goes 'Who asked you for your opinion anyway, Abarai? Who says you're the expert?'

I'd had about enough of his attitude by then, so I informed him I'd been fucking longer than he'd probably even be _alive_, and he'd better believe I knew more about screwing than he'd ever learn on his own. I should have known that would set him off – Ishida hates it when anyone knows more about anything than he does. He started yelling again, telling me to get out, and they didn't need any help, and shit like that, so I just shrugged and stood up to leave and said 'That's right, you don't. Kurosaki's dad's a doctor, ain't he? I'm sure he'll be happy to sew you back together after Sado's dick goes bankai on your ass.'

Ishida just glared at me and told me to stop exaggerating, but Sado was looking kind of greenish, like he was about to be sick, and when I turned to go, he grabbed Ishida's shoulder and said 'Abarai-kun, please wait!' He and Ishida whispered back and forth for a bit, with Sado sounding all anxious and Ishida sounding like his usual bitchy self. I just stood there and didn't say anything, but finally Ishida sighed and said okay. It wasn't like he sounded convinced exactly, but I guess he was ready to do what Sado wanted. And just like I figured, what Sado wanted was a little more guidance than Ishida's pretty little ass could give him. Sado ain't one to waste words, either – wish I could say the same about the Quincy, but no luck there – and the second Ishida gave in, he looked right at me and just said 'What do I do?"

Yeah, Renji-sensei to the rescue. Who'd have thought it, right? But like I told 'em, I sure knew more about it than they did; and one thing I knew for certain was that Ishida needed to be way more relaxed than he was. Of course Mr. Quincy had something to about that; mostly, how the hell was he supposed to relax with a stupid Shinigami in the room watching them.

At that point, I was tempted to just knock the snarky bastard unconscious – that would definitely have relaxed him, plus I wouldn't have to listen to him any longer – but I figured Sado wouldn't go for that. So I told Sado the next best method: make him come. Ishida looked like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with that suggestion, but Sado just nodded and the next thing I knew, he'd pulled the sheet off Ishida's lap, grabbed his legs and yanked him flat onto the futon, and then buried his face right between Ishida's thighs.

Ishida squawked and flopped around, yelling for Sado to stop and even trying to push him off, but Sado's head was already bobbing on his dick, and it wasn't long before Ishida forgot all about getting him to stop. Pretty soon his hips were squirming, and he was biting his hand to hold back the moans. When Sado licked down the underside of Ishida's cock and started sucking on his balls, he whined and writhed around so much that Sado had to grab his ass in both hands to keep him still.

Ishida did a whole lot of heavy breathing, then Sado finished him off by deep-throating him so far he managed to close his mouth around Ishida's cock _and_ balls and give them both a good suck at the same time. Ishida nearly bit through his hand trying not to scream. His hips bucked up and then froze, and you could see his butt quivering in Sado's hands, and Sado's throat working to swallow everything as he came. After that, Ishida let out a long sigh and collapsed. His legs and arms flopped down onto the futon, and when Sado pulled off his dick and set his hips down, Ishida just lay there limp and panting.

I'll tell you what wasn't limp, though: my cock. I can't say it hadn't been interested before, but after watching that, things were starting to get a little uncomfortable down there. Not that either one of them would have noticed. Ishida just lay there looking blissed out and half-asleep, and Sado was wiping come off his mouth with the back of his hand and staring down at Ishida like maybe he wasn't feeling quite so hesitant any longer. Not if his cock was anything to go by, that is. It had been hard before, but now it was pressed tight against his belly, looking like he'd have to wrestle it down just to fuck.

There was one thing out of the way, at least: Ishida was definitely relaxed. More relaxed than I'd ever seen him, and I've seen the kid unconscious. When Sado looked over at me, he didn't even have to ask 'What's next?' because I could see it in his eyes. So I told him the magic word.

Lubrication.

Sado blinked at me for a second like he didn't know what I was talking about, and I thought, hell, no _wonder_ they weren't having any luck, but then he clued in and reached over and showed me this little bottle of lotion-type stuff. Yeah, about this big. I ain't sure how I managed not to laugh in the poor guy's face because there wasn't enough lube in there for Sado to get a finger inside Ishida, much less that monster cock of his. Not with _that_ kind of lube, anyway.

Good thing for them, I'd arrived in the Living World prepared for anything -- even stuff like that. Akon over in the 12th Division slips me some test products now and then, and I just happened to have something in my pack tailor-made for that situation.

Sado looked confused when I tossed the lotion bottle over my shoulder and pulled out a packet of that experimental stuff, but he held out his hand like a good boy when I told him to. I squeezed some out onto his fingers – the stuff's pretty cool, it looks like liquid glass – and he stared at it for a second, then reached down to rub it on his dick. I caught his arm and told him the stuff didn't go there – not yet, at least – and pointed between Ishida's sprawled legs.

Ishida kind of blinked and lifted his head as Sado was coating his fingers with the stuff, and when Sado got between his legs this time, he didn't put up a fuss; even bent his knees and lifted his rump to make it easier for him. Sado put one lubed-up finger against the kid's hole to rub the stuff on, gave a little push and it slipped all the way in like greased ice.

Ishida caught his breath when that happened, but I guess Sado wasn't worried about hurting him any longer. Of course, when Sado started working his finger around inside him, it was pretty obvious Ishida wasn't feeling any pain. Hell, he was rolling his hips around like he wanted more and pretty soon, that's just what he was begging for. Sado didn't even ask for directions that time; just pushed in another finger and started twisting those big knuckles around in Ishida's ass until the kid was moaning and pushing against his hand. That's when I figured it was time to go to the next level.

I didn't go into detail or give any scientific explanation. I just told Sado to turn his hand palm up, press his thumb right under Ishida's balls, and then curl his fingers up inside the kid and rub.

Yeah, I showed him what every guy who wants to get another guy's rocks off needs to know: the prostate, and what to do with it.

I reckon I showed Ishida, too. You know, the kid's such a brain I figured he probably knew all about the whole prostate thing. Well, turned out Renji-sensei _could_ teach Mr. Smart-ass Quincy a thing or two, because I guarantee you Ishida didn't know what the fuck was happening to him.

I mean, one minute he was wiggling his butt and trying to hump Sado's fingers, and the next second, when Sado moved his hand that way, his eyes flew wide open and his whole body jerked. He had this 'what the fuck?' look on his face – which was damned appealing, let me tell you, since he's such a freaking know-it-all – and when Sado tried it again, Ishida let out this sharp breath, like all the air had been forced out of his lungs at once. He tried to push himself up on his elbows like he could see what was going on, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Sado hit his sweet spot again and he gave this weird little grunt and fell back. Sado kept moving his fingers and watching Ishida real close with this sort of half-hungry, half-amazed expression – like he couldn't believe what this was doing to Ishida, but he sure enjoyed seeing it.

I know _I_ sure as hell enjoyed seeing it. Ishida kept trying to talk but never could get any words out. Not intelligible ones, at least. He broke out in a sweat, his stomach muscles started flinching, and his nipples stood up so hard and tight I wanted to reach out and pinch them. I'm still kind of sorry I didn't, you know? His dick was waking up, too, and that's what Sado and I couldn't stop gawking at. It had been just lying there since Sado had sucked him off, but now it was firming up fast, twitching off his thigh and lolling onto his belly, leaving wet smears on his skin because it was dripping pre-come like crazy. Every time Sado stroked inside him, more of it would come pulsing out of his slit until there was a puddle of it on his stomach.

It _sounds_ hot? Shit, you should have _seen_ it: Ishida lying there sweating and trembling with his pretty cock getting hard and pink and dripping onto that flat, white belly. And Sado crouched there all tanned and sweaty with his curly hair in his face, and his eyes burning on Ishida, and his prick so hard and desperate you could feel the heat rolling off it. Don't even ask me how he was holding himself back. Shit, I don't know how _I_ held back. If it had been me, I'd have spread the kid wide and slammed in balls-deep right then, virgin or not; and part of me was thinking real hard about doing just that: pushing Sado out of the way and saying 'let _me_ loosen Ishida up for ya' and using my dick to do it. But like I said, I ain't that much of a barbarian.

Besides, Sado probably would have killed me. Course, if I'd had my cock buried in Ishida's tight little ass at the time, I ain't sure I'd have minded.

Yeah, my dick was raring to go, but I guess I was just too wrapped up in the proceedings to pay that much attention to it, you know? Plus, I'm experienced and all, right? I got some control. But Sado? I didn't know how much longer he could hold out because seeing Ishida like that was definitely having an effect. You could see his muscles quivering from the tension, and his prick was so swollen the foreskin had pulled back and was showing off the wet, pink head, and shit, did _that_ look hot.

I guess Sado couldn't stand just watching Ishida like that because he moved his other hand off the kid's knee, slid it down his thigh and then up his body, those brown fingers just roving all over Ishida's pale skin. He must have thought the same thing I did about Ishida's nipples because he got to playing with one, rubbing his thumb over it and making Ishida bite his lip and breathe even faster. Then he ran his hand down to the kid's stomach, dragged his fingers right through the puddle of pre-come and lifted them up. He looked at his sticky fingers for a second, then stuck his tongue out and licked them right in front of Ishida.

Ishida lost it. See, I was getting ready to tell Sado to really start stretching the kid, but Ishida wasn't about to wait that long. When he saw Sado's pink tongue lapping at that stuff, he groaned really deep – this real sexy sound – and tried to sit up and reach for Sado. That's when he caught sight of Sado's prick in its full glory. He sort of whimpered like he was about to start crying or something, then he fell back and shoved his hips up so far only his feet and shoulders were still on the futon and screamed for Sado to fuck him _now_.

Sado sure didn't freeze up this time. I guess everything else pretty much goes out the window when you're as turned on as he was. I don't know how, but the guy still had enough blood in his brain to look over at me and hold out his hand again. I figured out pretty quick what he wanted and squirted the rest of that special 12th Division lube in his palm, and then just sat there like I was hypnotized, watching him slick up that huge cock.

Ishida must have been watching too because he made that whimpering sound again. He didn't have long to wait, though, because the second his cock was lubed, Sado grabbed Ishida's hips and hauled his ass right up onto his lap. Ishida flailed around for a moment like he didn't know what to do with his legs, but Sado caught him behind the knees and spread him wide. He held onto one of Ishida's legs and hooked the other over his shoulder because he needed a free hand to push his cock down and line it up with Ishida's ass.

I guess neither one of them cared about me being there anymore, but even if they had, there was no way I was leaving at that point. Hell, I had too much invested in this project not to see it through, so yeah, I ogled like a big, old pervert while Sado aimed the fat, pink head of his cock right at Ishida's tiny pink hole and pushed.

For a second there, I didn't think it was going in, even with the special lube. There was this sort of irresistible force/immovable object moment where we all held our breath, then Ishida gave this strangled groan and the head and about an inch of Sado's cock went in. Sado stopped right there. His eyes were all wide and his jaw was clenched and I could see his fingers digging hard into Ishida's thigh, and I thought, shit, he's freezing up again, but no, that wasn't it. This time it wasn't about him hurting Ishida. It was about him being _inside_ Ishida.

Virgins, remember? Never done it before? Think about the first time you ever pushed your dick inside somebody. Yeah. He was probably doing his best not to just blow his load. Or maybe he was trying _not_ to shove every last inch of his cock into Ishida's ass right then and there.

Ishida wasn't squirming and writhing now. I guess he was just trying to get used to having something that big in his ass because he lay there with one arm thrown over his face, breathing these fast, shallow breaths. He didn't move for a few seconds, but when he did, he bit down on his lower lip and shifted his butt around like he was trying to find a way to make it fit. Sado was watching Ishida's face, and when Ishida pulled his arm away, his eyes looked kind of wet. I thought, 'uh oh, this is it, Sado's going to back out', but Ishida looked at him with these big, dilated eyes, licked his lips and whispered one word:

_More._

Sado stared at him for maybe half a second, then he muttered something like 'Dios mio' in Spanish and groaned so deep it turned into a growl. He dropped Ishida's leg, latched both hands onto the kid's hips, bent over him and started pushing more of that cock into him. Well, as much as he could, at least. Even with the souped-up lube, Sado was using so much force the muscles in his butt were clenching like fists and he still wasn't getting very far. Ishida was gasping and gripping the futon so hard his knuckles were bone-white, and his hard-on was starting to slump. I knew that had to be hurting him, and I guess Sado knew it too, because he started murmuring to Ishida in Spanish, saying stuff in that low, deep voice like 'aguante, querido, solo un poco mas' like he was talking to a nervous horse.

As much as he said he wanted it, Ishida was starting to look like he couldn't take much more. I was about to tell Sado to grab the kid's dick and work it back up to distract him – hell, I was about to grab his dick myself – when Sado's cock must have hit his prostate, because Ishida seized up like someone had thrown a wrench in his gears. His eyes went wide, his back bent almost in two, and his mouth opened but nothing came out, like his voice had been snatched away. He flailed his arms around for a second till he grabbed onto Sado's thighs, then he made this choking sound, sucked in a breath and screamed '_There!_'.

Sado didn't need any more directions than that. He groaned out another 'Dios mio!' then pushed Ishida flat and moving his hips, giving him with these short, shallow thrusts so the knob of his prick was hitting Ishida's prostate over and over.

Ishida went fucking insane. He was lashing his head around and babbling shit like 'yes, there, right there, oh god fuck yes' till he was practically crying. Sado was staring down at Ishida with his teeth gritted and his hair dripping sweat, and right when Ishida looked like he was about to crack into pieces, Sado speeded up. Ishida got this crazy look on his face and started gasping out 'Fuck!' at each thrust until he was nearly screaming. Sado didn't stop or slow down, but he grunted and shifted his hips a little and it must have done something because Ishida howled 'Fuck!' one last time and came all over himself. I mean, come just _shot_ out of his dick so hard it splattered the scar in the center of his chest, and then kept pumping till it was striped all over his stomach.

As hard as he came, Ishida's ass must have done a hell of a number on Sado's prick because the big guy stopped moving and just leaned on his hands, jaw clenched and eyes snapped shut. I thought maybe he'd gone off when Ishida had, but then I realized he couldn't have because the eight inches of cock that _weren't_ inside Ishida still looked rock hard.

And Ishida? You'd think the guy would have passed out or something after unloading like that, but not this time. I guess once he'd finally got Sado inside him, he wasn't about to let him go because he reached up, grabbed Sado's head and dragged him down for a kiss. And fuck, did they kiss. I thought they were going to suffocate each other, but Sado finally pulled off Ishida's mouth and ran his lips down Ishida's neck and shoulders, kissing and making that growling sound again.

I don't know if that growl did something to Ishida, or if he's just a sluttier little bitch than I ever gave him credit for, but when Sado did that, he groaned and put his lips right to Sado's ear and started talking like a Kusajishi whore. I mean, you wouldn't believe the stuff that was coming out of Ishida's mouth; shit like 'don't stop, fuck me, do it hard, I want it' and 'push it all in, I know you want to' and saying how he wanted to feel every inch of Sado's big, fat cock stretching him and spurting inside him.

Sado had stopped kissing him by then and you could tell he was just listening to Ishida saying all this stuff in that low voice of his because his eyes were huge and he was trembling. Ishida kept on going about how bad he wanted to be fucked and what he wanted Sado to do to him, and when he bit Sado's ear and whispered 'do it, make it hurt, make me cry, fuck me till you come' and that was it.

Sado made this sound like he'd finally snapped. He grabbed Ishida, hauled him up, and sat back on his heels so that Ishida was straddling his thighs. He already had a good third of his prick up Ishida's ass, and Ishida's own weight made him sink down another inch or so, but that wasn't enough for Sado anymore. He wrapped his arms around Ishida, pressed his face into the kid's shoulder, and held him – fuck, no, he _pulled_ him down onto his cock at the same time he was thrusting it into him.

I almost felt sorry for Ishida when he started wailing and struggling, but hell, he'd asked for it, right? I was thinking 'well, that's what you get for thinking you can handle a cock like that on your first time out' until I realized _what_ he was screaming. Ishida wasn't yelling for Sado to stop, he was urging him on, screaming shit like 'Yes! Fuck, push it in, do it, fuck me!' The little bitch was moaning and clawing at Sado's back and shoulders, begging him to get it all inside him, acting like Sado still needed to be convinced.

Let me tell you – he didn't. When Ishida said 'Fuck me!'Sado took him at his word. He fell back onto the futon and rolled them both over so Ishida was spread out beneath him, then he pulled nearly all the way out of Ishida and just started pounding him. Ishida went crazy with that huge dick pumping in and out of him, grunting at every thrust and panting out all kinds of hot, dirty things, but I don't know if Sado even heard him anymore. He was fucking Ishida like his life depended on it, like it was the last thing he was ever going to do, and all while he was holding onto him and murmuring stuff like 'mi cielo' and 'mi vida' and 'mi corazon' and sounding so ragged and breathless that you knew he had to be close.

Ishida must have known it too, or maybe it _was_ finally getting to be too much for him, because he was hanging onto Sado and just begging him to finish, gasping out 'please, please do it, come inside me, do it now'. Sado was really hammering him by then, going so deep his balls were smacking Ishida's ass on every thrust, and Ishida was beginning to thrash around and whimper, begging Sado to 'hurry, oh god hurry, come inside me, do it now'. I thought Sado was so far gone he couldn't even hear him, but he must have because he grabbed Ishida even tighter and started talking Spanish again, groaning out things like 'aguanta mijo' and 'ya casi, ya casi' while he fucked him hard and deep. Ishida was whining and clawing at Sado's shoulders, and when he arched back and cried out _'Yasutora please!'_ Sado jerked to a stop, tensed up, then threw his head back and let out this strangled roar. I could see the muscles in his ass squeeze tight and his big, dark balls contract, and if I hadn't known he was blowing his load from that, I'd have figured it out pretty fast when I saw all that spunk leaking out from Ishida's hole.

That's when I lost it. Hell if I know why I hadn't blown my load before then, but the sight of that thick, brown cock hung up in that tight, pink hole with Sado's come seeping out and sliding down Ishida's crack just—dislodged my brain or something. Then Sado groaned and pulled out real slow, and when the head popped out, it was still dripping, and this stream of come just ran out of Ishida's ass, and—fuck, I couldn't take it anymore.

I tore off my obi and had my cock out before my hakama even hit the floor, and I don't think I got more than three pulls on it before I saw that Sado had reached down and was rubbing the head of his prick around Ishida's wet hole, almost like massaging it; and when he started to push it in again real slow and Ishida gave this long moan – shit, I went off like the Shiba cannon with a double load of fireworks. I mean, I haven't shot a wad like that since I was a Rukongai brat with a permanent hard on and nowhere to stick it. I came so hard I think I almost passed out for a second, because the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with come on my face and my dick still sputtering in my fist.

I just lay there, breathing hard and blinking at the ceiling for a bit, then I turned my head, and there were Sado and Ishida, collapsed on the futon, talking real low. Sado had managed to roll off Ishida, but the two of them were still tangled together, and Sado was running his fingers over Ishida's body in long, lazy strokes. Neither one of them looked like he planned to move anytime soon, and hell, I knew how they felt. I didn't much want to move either, but unless they fell asleep right then and there, things were going to get awkward.

What the hell do you say after something like that? I sure couldn't think of anything clever, so I just cleared my throat and asked what I'd planned to in the first place: if I could bunk there for the night.

Sado and Ishida blinked at me like they'd both forgotten I was there, and after they stared at me for a bit, the two of them looked at each other. They didn't say anything, but Ishida sighed in this sort of frustrated but resigned way, and the two of them scooted over on the futon.

Well, of course I hauled myself up and dragged my ass over there. It would have been pretty rude if I hadn't, right? Well, what do you think we did after all that, you dumbass? We passed the fuck out.

Next morning? Nah, believe it or not, those guys weren't mad at me. In fact, you could almost say they were kind of—grateful.

How grateful? I'll save that story for _next_ time.


End file.
